


A Question for Strange on the Character of His Friend, John Segundus

by AlexSimon



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSimon/pseuds/AlexSimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(written in reply to a prompt on the kink meme)<br/>Gilbert Norrell witnesses something that concerns him and goes to his friend Jonathan Strange for advice on how to keep Segundus and Childermass from "arguing" so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question for Strange on the Character of His Friend, John Segundus

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know if "fisticuffs' is historically accurate. I just wanted someone to say it.

"What can you tell me, Mr Strange, about your friend Mr Segundus?" asked Norrell one day when they found themselves alone in the library. 

Mr Norrell had been trying to introduce this subject for some time, but had been unsure how to begin. He kept looking up and opening his mouth and then closing it again, only to return to his book too distracted to concentrate.

"What do you mean?" asked Strange, looking up from his own book.

"What is his character like?"

Strange marked his place in book and closed it. Mr Norrell was fidgeting under the weight of whatever he had to say and needed his full attention.

"John Segundus is a scholar. He is quiet and hardworking. I enjoy corresponding with him."

"Oh," said Norrell, frowning. "So, you would not describe him as aggressive? Or incendiary?"

Johnathan Strange laughed.

"Those are two of the last words I would use."

"Oh," said Norrell again. He scratched his head a bit under his wig, obviously still bothered.

"What is it, Mr Norrell?"

"It is only...Mr Strange, I am worried that either he or Childermass are going to do great harm to one another with their quarrels!"

Mr Strange was shocked.

"He has never mentioned any fight with Childermass in his letters," said Strange. "But if they have argued, Mr Norrell, I will remind you that John Segundus has been deprived of his studies and now of a possible livelihood. And both times you have sent Childermass to take those from him."

Norrell nodded, looking a bit sheepish, which shocked Strange again.

"What should I do?" he asked Jonathan rather desperately.

"Tell me what has happened."

"Well," said Mr Norrell. "At one time, Mr Segundus arrived to vent some anger towards something or another-"

Strange raised an eyebrow as if to say, well, what do you expect.

"At least, I assumed that was why he was here. I was not well and in my room, so Childermass went to speak to him when he arrived. He had been gone for some time when one of the maids came to report a noise from the library where they were speaking. She was concerned. She thought she heard a shout. I did not want to investigate, but she was so worried. So, I went down and Mr Strange, I was glad she had come! I arrived to hear the most frightening ruckus from inside the room."

Jonathan Strange thought on this. He was as perplexed as Norrell.

"What happened from there?" he asked.

"There was a muffled noise from inside, like one of the men was being hurt badly. I was so concerned that I pounded on the door and opened it, only to find that Childermass had thrown your friend against a wall."

"Thrown him against a wall?" asked Strange. "This doesn't sound like either of them, Mr Norrell. Childermass is not weak, but he is not violent. And fisticuffs is the last thing I would expect from John Segundus. Are you sure about what you saw?"

"Yes. Mr Chidlermass was holding Mr Segundus against a wall, their faces quiet close. They must have been arguing heatedly. Both of them had removed some layers of clothing and Mr Childermass had become so upset that his shirt was undone half down his chest. Both men were very red and a bit sweaty. There were clothes everywhere, Mr Strange! And some papers as well! Why, even the cushions on the settee were askew."

Jonathan Strange took a very deep breath. He was not sure if he was more surprised now, or less, that he understood what was going on.

"Mr Norrell..." he began. He could not find the words for the truth and trailed off as he tried to decide what it is that he should say.

Norrell looked up at him eagerly in hopes of a solution to his problem.

"What is it, Mr Strange? I am so concerned. This is not like Childermass at all. Why, Mr Segundus is no match for him physically! What if he should be hurt in one of these brawls? I don't want Childermass before the courts because he can't resist your friend! You must find out what Mr Segundus is doing to entice him to these fits."

Strange knew that what Mr Segundus was doing and the kind of enticing that was happening were far different what Norrell expected. Indeed, it seemed Childermass may need to a different kind of resting Mr Segundus than Norrell understood.

"Mr Norrell, don't worry. I will speak to Mr Segundus about guarding himself more carefully where Childermass is concerned."

Mr Norrell's shoulders slumped forward as his body relaxed into relief.

"Oh, thank you, Mr Strange. Should I speak to Childermass?" he asked.  


Strange rubbed his chin. He was trying not to smile.

"No, no. I don't think that will be necessary."


End file.
